Second to the Right
by my-fxxfics
Summary: The story of how Peter Pan became the cruel leader of Neverland he is today.
1. prologue

**prologue**

It was the saddest and darkest building in all of London. The cold brick walls, with the uninviting wooden double-doors, the withered leaves and twigs on the yard and on the stairs. The cold and rough wind breezing through the sleepy city, the lights were the only thing keeping it awake. On the porch lay a baby boy, wrapped in a dirty old sheet. The full moon shining a light on him. It was a while until someone opened the door. But when they did, they sighed in both fear and delight. The old woman took him in her loving arms and ran inside, closing the door behind her after glancing around for the mother. But she was long gone.

» _My dearest Peter. By the time you read this, you are old enough to know why I gave you away. I hope you understand that I wanted to give you your best chance._

 _Love, your mother._ » read the note that was tucked in the sheet. The old woman felt her eyes build up with tears and soon enough one roll down her rosy cheek. She took the boy upstairs and laid him in a cradle. Ten other cradles surrounding little Peter's. She touched his cheek lightly with her finger. Looking in his dark blue eyes she knew. »You are a special boy, Peter», she whispered and smiled. She always had a way with babies. She always knew when they were about to cry or they were hungry, or if they just wanted to be held. She could spot the special and talented ones from the others. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. A certain tingle in her bones would tell her that this child will be something great. And she knew Peter was going to be something. She never had children of her own, but maybe she was just special too. An old nun working in a orphanage.

Over the years, Peter grew up. The old nun, Sister Monica, thought she was wrong about Peter becoming something great. She thought maybe she didn't have a gift at all. That she had just gotten lucky.

Peter did not seem great at all. He was rebelling and cruel toward other children. Sister Monica could not count the times Peter would hit or bite others, steal or run away. Sister Monica had taken such good care of little Peter, but she could not understand what went wrong. Why Peter was like this.

»Peter, grow up! You are acting like a child!» other nurses would tell him.

»I don't want to grow up!» he shouted and stuck his tongue out.

Sister Monica thought maybe there was something medically wrong with him. It could not have been her fault. She took Peter in her loving arms that cold fall night and she rose him like her own.

Every night, since Peter was five and a half years old, he got on his knees next to his bed, looked up at the sky from the window and he closed his eyes. He pressed his hands together and wished he could go in a wonderful land, where there were no adults telling him to grow up. Peter didn't want to grow up. He would have much rather stayed a child forever. So every night, for so many countless nights he wished for the very same thing. But every morning, every goddamn morning he woke up in that rock hard bed, staring at the crack in the ceiling. Tens of other children, their breathing synchronized, were sleeping in beds in the large room. At night he would lay awake and with good luck get a couple of hours of sleep. All those hours awake did not go to waste though. Every night, he closed his eyes and pretended to be somewhere else. On a far away island. A thick forest, with streams and curious animals. The Neverbird. It's battle cry would be a high note it sings when it attacks. Other times, it would rarely sing and would be bright blue and it would have a knife sharp black beak.


	2. chapter one - I Don't Believe in Fairies

**chapter one - I don't believe in fairies**

As Peter grew up, he spent all day in bed, not doing anything. All he did was think about his mother, and why she had given him up. And when he wasn't in bed, and he had fun for once, it wasn't the good kind of fun. He would steal, run away and fight with other children. The other nuns would tell him to grow up. But he was only a child after all.

»Peter, try to behave yourself», Sister Monica would tell him when potential adopters came to see him. And he did. He was polite and sweet, but they always turned to someone else. Sister Monica felt so bad. By the time Peter was ten, nearly all other children were taken home by a nice couple with a big house and a golden retriever. But he was still sleeping in that same bed in that same orphanage.

And even in his age of fifteen, Peter was still stuck in that orphanage. He hadn't thought about that place he'd created, not in years. Not since he had lost hope. But one night, when he was about to go to sleep, he remembered that place.

He sighed as he sat on his bed. He watched as the other children buried themselves under the covers. Most nights he wanted to sleep, but couldn't. This night he didn't want to. He thought of the times he had hoped to go to a better place and almost laughed about it. How could he ever think that would happen? What, a fairy would fly beside his bed and take him somewhere else? _I don't believe in fairies_ , Peter thought. He got under the thin blanket and closed his eyes.

He tried to recall the place he had created as a child. What did he call it? Never Never Land? Yes, that's it, Never Never Land. What a dumb place.

But now that he thought about it, he changed his mind. No adults and no rules were everything he had ever wanted. Since his mother didn't want him. Nobody did. Sister Monica had failed to pass on the note that was tucked in the sheet she found him in. It was still laying in the top drawer of her desk in her office at the orphanage. She hadn't opened that drawer in years.

Peter thought about all those times nice couples or old ladies would come to see children in order to take them home, but never Peter. He couldn't understand why. They would simply give him a resistant smile as they walked past him to talk to another child.

And after all those years, he stopped wanting a mother, or friends, or love. He just wanted his freedom.

That night, a girl two beds from Peter, was sleeping. One minute she was all right, the next she woke up and started coughing violently. Peter knew her. They were friends, but they never really spent time together.

The girl covered her mouth with her hand and when she stopped coughing, she wiped her palm in her sheets. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw it stained in blood. She got out of bed, and nearly fell as she started coughing again, and more blood dripped on the floor. Peter woke up when she opened the door to the corridor. He saw the blood on the floor and got up quickly. He ran after her, and saw the girl head toward the stairs. The nuns slept in a room downstairs.

The girl tripped over her feet and before Peter could catch her, she fell head first down the stairs. He couldn't do anything else but watch as she landed in the bottom of the stairs, and a puddle of blood began to form around her head. Her eyes were open and her hands spread wide, like an angel's wings. Peter heard the door open nearby as a nun walked to the scene. She covered her mouth in shock and looked at Peter.

»Oh dear, oh dear», she said touching her finger to her forehead, stomach and shoulders, as she kneeled down beside the girl. The nun was afraid and so was Peter. He couldn't move, he just stared. Sister Monica walked to the girl from behind the corner and shook her head at the other nun. She looked at Peter with sadness in her eyes as she walked away.

The next day Peter was sent to the psychiatric wing of the orphanage. That's where they put the children that were a threat to themselves or others. But Peter hadn't killed her. At least he didn't think so.


	3. chapter two - Think Happy Thoughts

**chapter two - Think Happy Thoughts**

Peter woke up in the middle of the night. The small room only had a bed and a sink in it. He didn't get to bring anything personal of his in there. Not that he had any.

»Don't you look dreadful», said the girl leaning against the wall. Peter turned to look at her, his eyes widened in shock. It was the girl that had fallen down the stairs a couple weeks ago. Her blonde hair was pinned up to a messy bun with a bright green clip. She wore a green dress, and she had lightly glowing wings in her back.

»Well, don't look so shocked», she said as she stepped a bit closer to Peter. She was a few years older than him, and he thought maybe she would have gotten to leave the orphanage, if it weren't for the accident. She looked like nothing was wrong. Like it had never even happened.

»Who are you?» Peter asked her curiously. She tilted her head in confusion.

»It's me. But it's Tinkerbell now», she said with a proud smile.

»No, I mean what are you?»

»You don't even know what you have done?» she asked. Peter shook his head and Tinkerbell sighed. She got on her knees on Peter's bed and sat on her heels. »Every time someone says they don't believe in fairies, a girl dies and becomes one.»

»Oh», Peter said with an apologetic tone. »I didn't say that.»

»But you were thinking it», she said. Peter looked at her all confused when she smiled.

»But it's all right», she said and fluttered her hand airily. »It's fun being a fairy. You get to fly, grant wishes and all that», she said enthusiastically. »Speaking of wishes. You have a wish.»

»No I don't», Peter said confusedly.

»Oh», she said, furrowing her eyebrows. »Perhaps it was the child in the room across the hall.»

Peter shrugged and he thought of Never Never Land. He realized that was his wish.

Tinkerbell looked at him and squinted. »You wish to go to – Never Never Land?» she asked. »I've never heard of that land.»

»How did you know?» he asked.

»I'm not sure», she said thoughtfully. »I still haven't really gotten the hung of this fairy-thing.»

»Well, I don't want to bother you», Peter said.

»Oh, it's no bother», she said with a wide smile. »But, this land doesn't exist. Except in your mind», she said and tapped the temples of Peter's head with her fingers.

»I did take one child to another realm, but one that was known», she said.

»All right», Peter said, not really understanding what she was talking about. Surprisingly, all she said didn't seem _so_ crazy.

»But don't worry, I'll find a way to get you to Never Never Land», she said and jumped on her feet. She quickly smiled and jumped in the air to fly out. When she flew out the window, some yellow dust sprinkled on the floor of Peter's room. He got out of bed and ran to the window where the girl had gone. He watched, enthralled by her, as she flew through the stars.

* * *

»Peter», he could hear a whisper as he woke up. He flinched when he saw Tinkerbell kneeled beside his bed.

»I found a way for you to go to Never Never Land», she said enthusiastically. Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes.

»What?»

»Yes! From the blue fairy», she said. »She gave me this vial, where you have to pour your thoughts of Never Never Land into. And when there, pour it into the spring.»

Peter looked at her in confusion. »How–» he began, but Tinkerbell just opened the small vial and then touched her finger to his forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Peter had never really thought about her that way, but she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, now on a loose braid and fair skin, like porcelain. She was the only one, who had never looked at him like he was strange – when everyone else did.

»Okay, now close your eyes and think about Never Never Land», she told him. Peter did so. He thought about the tall dark trees, and the set on mountains in the North shore. He thought about the white sand that surrounded the jungle and the dark ocean, that crashed its waves on the rocks on shore.

Tinkerbell used her magic and pulled a string of thought from Peter's mind, and drew it in the vial. She quickly closed it and showed it to Peter.

»That's Never Never Land», she whispered as Peter watched the white string of light swirl around in the vial.

»I saw Never Never Land in your mind», Tinkerbell said. »It's beautiful.» Peter smiled as he looked at it in the vial. It truly was.

»But how do we get there?» he asked.

»She gave me instructions, but now, I can't remember them…» she fell silent. Peter was about to open his mouth when Tinkerbell rose her finger and gasped. »Second to the right, and straight 'till morning!» she said. »Yes, that's it.»

Peter rose an eyebrow and looked out the window. »How am I supposed to–»

»I'll take you there», Tinkerbell said happily. »Come on.»

»Now?» Peter asked taken aback. Tinkerbell shrugged.

»I mean, unless you'd rather stay here», she said. Peter didn't hesitate, he got up and looked at her.

»So, how do we – fly?» he asked. Tinkerbell smiled and took out a small leather pouch. She opened the strings and took Peter's hand. She sprinkled some dust on his hand and smiled.

»Now what?» he asked, looking at the dust in his hand.

»Throw it in the air», she said and Peter did so. The dust rained on his head and Tinkerbell threw some dust on herself too. »Think happy thoughts.»


	4. chapter three – Second To To Right

**chapter four – the bravest**

As time passed, Peter had had adventures with children from all around the world. He was happy. He could stay up as long as he wanted, do whatever he wanted. And the best part, there was no one telling him _no_.

»Peter, no!» Tinkerbell laughed as she ran through the forest. She couldn't see Peter anywhere, and so she looked back. She stopped and looked around her a few times. She then turned back around to see him standing in front of her.

»Found you», he said.

»You cheated!» she exclaimed tilting her head. She had given him magic and now it had backfired on her.

»Yes, I did», he admitted shamelessly. Tinkerbell gave a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

»We should get back», she said as she pulled away. Peter sighed with a smile. He took her hand and started pulling her toward camp.

Later that night, Peter went into the woods. He thought he had felt someone land on the island. That meant someone was dreaming about Never Never Land.

He walked slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible. He could see the shadow of a small child.

»Lost, are we?» he asked the girl standing by the trees. She turned to him. She had short blonde hair, and blue eyes which looked confused. She was just a little girl, far younger than Peter himself. She was wearing an adorable nightgown, and her fair skin was glowing in the bright moonlight.

»No, I don't think so», she said, slowly. »Am I dreaming?»

Peter smiled and crossed his arms. »Why yes you are», he said. »Welcome to Never Never Land, –», he rose an eyebrow to ask her name.

She was still examining her surroundings. She was looking up at the trees, at the pixie flowers and the curious animals of Never Never Land. »Oh, Wendy», she said with a shy smile.

»That's pretty», Peter said. »Do you want to see something wonderful?»

The girl smiled and Peter signalled her to follow him. They began walking toward the mountain with tall trees growing in the bottom of it. Wendy, only seven years of age, was looking around herself with fascination. She'd never seen a place so wonderful. There were curious plants growing from the ground, their flowers blooming – and birds she'd never dreamed of, until now.

The hem of her pink knee-long nightgown was fluttering in the wind when they got half way up the mountain, to a cliff.

»Wait here», Peter said as he walked toward a tree taller than all the others, and began climbing, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Wendy watched carefully from the edge of the cliff, as he got to a branch with bright yellow flowers growing on it. The moon was shining a light on them, making them glow.

Peter then jumped down and opened his hand. He'd taken the glowing dust from the flowers, and was now handing some to Wendy.

»What's that?» she asked. Peter winked and scattered a little on her head. She was looking confused. He was standing at the cliff, then he took a step back over the edge. Her eyes widened in fear, she gasped. When she realised he didn't fall, she half smiled in surprise.

»Come on», Peter said. She walked closer to the edge, and looked down. It was a long way down to the rocky shore of the beach below.

»Think lovely thoughts», he said reaching a hand toward her. Wendy took a deep breath and grabbed Peter's hand. She closed her eyes and took the final step. She didn't feel earth below her feet, nor did she feel like she was falling. She opened her eyes one by one, and dared to look down. The white waves crashed into the rocks onshore and then pulled back to the black sea. She looked back up to see the cliff several metres away. The dark starry sky was endless before them.


	5. chapter four – The Bravest (updated mar)

**chapter four – the bravest**

As time passed, Peter had had adventures with children from all around the world. He was happy. He could stay up as long as he wanted, do whatever he wanted. And the best part, there was no one telling him _no_.

»Peter, no!» Tinkerbell laughed as she ran through the forest. She couldn't see Peter anywhere, and so she looked back. She stopped and looked around her a few times. She then turned back around to see him standing in front of her.

»Found you», he said.

»You cheated!» she exclaimed tilting her head. She had given him magic and now it had backfired on her.

»Yes, I did», he admitted shamelessly. Tinkerbell gave a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

»We should get back», she said as she pulled away. Peter sighed with a smile. He took her hand and started pulling her toward camp.

Later that night, Peter went into the woods. He thought he had felt someone land on the island. That meant someone was dreaming about Never Never Land.

He walked slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible. He could see the shadow of a small child.

»Lost, are we?» he asked the girl standing by the trees. She turned to him. She had short blonde hair, and blue eyes which looked confused. She was just a little girl, far younger than Peter himself. She was wearing an adorable nightgown, and her fair skin was glowing in the bright moonlight.

»No, I don't think so», she said, slowly. »Am I dreaming?»

Peter smiled and crossed his arms. »Why yes you are», he said. »Welcome to Never Never Land, –», he rose an eyebrow to ask her name.

She was still examining her surroundings. She was looking up at the trees, at the pixie flowers and the curious animals of Never Never Land. »Oh, Wendy», she said with a shy smile.

»That's pretty», Peter said. »Do you want to see something wonderful?»

The girl smiled and Peter signalled her to follow him. They began walking toward the mountain with tall trees growing in the bottom of it. Wendy, only seven years of age, was looking around herself with fascination. She'd never seen a place so wonderful. There were curious plants growing from the ground, their flowers blooming – and birds she'd never dreamed of, until now.

The hem of her pink knee-long nightgown was fluttering in the wind when they got half way up the mountain, to a cliff.

»Wait here», Peter said as he walked toward a tree taller than all the others, and began climbing, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Wendy watched carefully from the edge of the cliff, as he got to a branch with bright yellow flowers growing on it. The moon was shining a light on them, making them glow.

Peter then jumped down and opened his hand. He'd taken the glowing dust from the flowers, and was now handing some to Wendy.

»What's that?» she asked. Peter winked and scattered a little on her head. She was looking confused. He was standing at the cliff, then he took a step back over the edge. Her eyes widened in fear, she gasped. When she realised he didn't fall, she half smiled in surprise.

»Come on», Peter said. She walked closer to the edge, and looked down. It was a long way down to the rocky shore of the beach below.

»Think lovely thoughts», he said reaching a hand toward her. Wendy took a deep breath and grabbed Peter's hand. She closed her eyes and took the final step. She didn't feel earth below her feet, nor did she feel like she was falling. She opened her eyes one by one, and dared to look down. The white waves crashed into the rocks onshore and then pulled back to the black sea. She looked back up to see the cliff several metres away. The dark starry sky was endless before them.


	6. chapter five – The Dreams

**A/N: sorry i've been away, but i'm back!**

* * *

 **chapter five – Cleverest**

As it was time for Wendy to leave, Peter brought her home. Peter tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He smiled as he got up and went to the windowsill. Opening the window, he heard Wendy speak.

»Peter», the girl said. He turned toward her. »When can I visit Never Never Land again?»

»Tomorrow if you want», Peter said with a smile, and Wendy smiled as well.

* * *

Peter got back to Never Never Land and saw the empty beach. But as he flew lower and lower, he saw Tinkerbell sitting on the sand, her knees against her chest and arms around her legs.

»Tink», Peter said and she looked up at him with a smile. Her smile was something so very beautiful, and made a strange tingle travel in Peter's body. He'd been experiencing that same tingle so many time before, but didn't know what it meant. And at times, he was sure there was something wrong with him.

»Where were you?» she asked as Peter sat down beside her. He looked at the sky and thought of Wendy, that sweet little girl. He found himself lost thinking about her. And as centuries passed, and Wendy got older, he began feeling that tingle again with her.

And then the dreams began.

He'd dream of Wendy's warm, sleeping body beside his. Her eyes peacefully closed, long eyelashes resting on her cheeks. Her node would occasionally wrinkle in her sleep, which Peter found absolutely adorable. He himself would lay awake, glancing at Wendy once or twice. Laying on his side, he's play with her golden – now longer too – curly hair and feel that tingle again.

And then he'd wake up, heart pounding, breathing hitching in his throat with every breath. It had felt like a nightmare, when actually is was a quite delightful dream. Peter was confused, and didn't understand what was happening to him.


End file.
